


Do Not Go Gentle Into that Good Night

by faith_7



Series: This Destiny was Before Me [2]
Category: Girls und Panzer, ガールズ&パンツァー
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bestiality, Blood Drinking, Consensual Bestiality, F/F, Fluff, Grinding, Masturbation, Romance, Smut, Tribadism, Werewolf!Kay, Witch!Darjeeling, Zoophilia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_7/pseuds/faith_7
Summary: 本文內含人獸交等性愛過程描寫，請確定自己可接受此類內容，並達到所在區域的法定成人年齡，再行閱讀。作者不接受任何一切形式的虐待動物及觸法行為。此文單純為藝術創作，不涉及任何作者本人的意圖也絕不鼓吹犯法行為。





	

 

即使是魔女也有許多不懂的事，前所未見的事。特別經過這份無能預期的奇特相遇後，大吉嶺更加確信──凱伊身上縮小了某種原型，而那正是她千方百計想要奔去的外面世界──況且，魔狼千百年來的經驗和智慧，從此與自己靈魂相繫的關係，都讓人很難質疑她提出的解決辦法，無論那是多麼罕見或難以啟齒。

 

阿薩姆尋來的當晚，大吉嶺又發了高燒。  
由於知道使役魔的傷勢已經痊癒，所以並沒特別緊張的危機感，當凱伊一臉肅然喚醒她時，大吉嶺甚至耍賴說著再五分鐘的夢話。

 

「大吉嶺，看來妳比我想像中更弱。」  
「我才不弱……」可不能裝作沒聽到這句評語。大吉嶺皺眉坐起身，年老魔女將具有悠久歷史的魔杖贈予她，認為她具有優於其他魔女的潛能，如今這份誤解和恥辱絕不能吞下。「是妳動來動去不跟我一起休息，我才必須耗費多餘體力。」  
「不用爭執這種事，妳這個年紀的人類，每天都會突然變強……我知道妳會變得更強。」站在床舖旁的凱伊，仍是白天所見簡單的襯衫和長褲，她微微而笑時，蒼藍的眸讓人很難不仔細欣賞，也頓時忘了反駁的話。「但現在，妳還很弱──所以聽我的，照我的話做。」  
明明我才是主人。倔強的大吉嶺想這麼說，我才是主人，應該是妳要聽我的話。  
但理智面明確給出建議，而那份建議跟凱伊站在同一立場。  
不管怎樣，她想要身體盡早康復，盡早離開培養院、離開森林、離開幼年起即讓她感到束縛的萬物，去尋找自己也不知道會找到什麼的地方。  
「……該怎麼做？」  
「看著我。」  
凱伊說完後，慢慢解開襯衫扣子，露出大吉嶺曾目睹過一次卻至今難以忘懷、無瑕健美的上半身。  
白皙肌膚在油燈下發亮，光影勾勒著比尋常人類女性更為豐圓的胸脯，輪廓如成熟的熱帶水果，碩實飽滿，引人遐想，當她左手撐住床沿、彎腰伏身在大吉嶺面前時，嬌豔的粉色端點便為漸漸發熱的空間大方地劃出一抹瑰色。  
大吉嶺吞了口口水，努力想將視線移往上方，想像個行舉有度的紳士，一個懂得尊重的文明人，將目光從裸露的隱私中移開。  
但她需要一點時間，而凱伊接下來的行為，宣告了不允許分秒的浪費。  
「──看著我，」手指輕托，固定大吉嶺的下巴不讓她分心，凱伊的右手從人類纖細潔白的模樣，轉瞬化為野獸粗獷厚實的皮膚，其上長有尖銳駭人的狼爪，形狀巨大的手臂佈滿金色毛髮。「妳知道該怎麼做。」  
狼爪從左胸側邊下方三吋，割出一道血痕，最後在某個點殘忍鑽入，鮮血流出如小溪滑下平坦腹部，不斷染紅棉質的褲頭。

 

就如凱伊說的，大吉嶺知道該怎麼做。  
她立刻傾前，唇瓣含住溢出血液的圓孔，臉頰充滿被柔軟雙胸密貼的溫暖，鼻尖也總在不可避免撫劃過乳首後、聞到那股隨著愈發挺立的艷色而更為清楚的氣味。  
不僅僅是喝入咽喉內的血的味道，還有忍住疼痛時傳來耳邊的微啞低鳴，都讓大吉嶺覺得，充斥鼻息間的刺激香味異常使胸口酥痲竄癢。  
牙齒想要咬住什麼，舌尖想要更多地品嚐什麼，至於是什麼，完全不知道。  
只知道單純這樣是不夠的。  
所以她抬高右手，撥弄承托著凱伊的左胸，它在掌中變形卻仍充滿彈性，讓人不由得更加用力，而毫無慈悲的壓擠力量也讓鮮血更是流出。  
大吉嶺聽到了自己哽咽吞入的聲音。  
像嬰兒自母親那裡擷取滋養，也像吸血鬼凌虐脆弱肉身，她終於難以克制咬住了肌膚，持續吸吮鐵澀味道的鮮血──最原始的魔力與精力來源。  
「不要浪費……」野獸的大手來到頭上，輕易包覆她，控制她移往腹部，以及被紅色浸濕的下方。  
大吉嶺聽話至極地遵循指示，解開礙事的褲頭，舌尖輕舔滑到裡面快要乾涸的血痕，一股血與體熱散發的強烈氣味襲來，舌頭清晰地觸及小腹的硬度與線條，使她輕輕嗚鳴。  
然後，一吋不漏地往上，舔舐鮮血，再次回到胸脯旁。  
「Good girl」凱伊摸摸大吉嶺的頭，讚美地揚起淺笑。她看來容光煥發，沁汗的額際沾濕金髮，這幕足以撩撥黑暗人性的畫面，襯托出藍色眼眸內的靈智和溫柔。  
但大吉嶺好不容易學到這一課，學會丟棄人類尊嚴，以更像動物的姿態活在世間，領悟到這並非無法接受的事，所以她沒有如對方期望的停止，反而跪坐在床舖，仰高下巴，含住那打從第一眼就覺得是正在引誘她的粉紅突起。  
聽到凱伊訝異的悶哼聲，大吉嶺伸出雙臂擁緊她的腰際，不讓她往後逃開。

 

「妳在、做什麼……？！」凱伊咬牙低語：「住手！」  
「我才是妳的主人。」為了說話，為了下令，不得不讓嘴巴離開已沾滿血滴和水光的胸部。大吉嶺緊盯那雙帶著困惑和焦躁的藍眼，雖然知道自己正在強迫凱伊，可是，她腦中想做的事，似乎只能發生在這個人面前，無法信任除此之外的對象。「我想要……」  
不知道該怎麼說明。  
「……我想要繼續。」  
大吉嶺的臉頰摩蹭凱伊的肚臍，像個任性孩子似地要求。  
想要繼續，身體好熱，想得到某種滿足，但不知道是什麼，不知道怎麼繼續。  
「妳一定知道……所以、教我。」如果可以的話，大吉嶺並不想強迫任何人，她還是希望能說服凱伊，能讓知道很多事的凱伊教她如何獲得此時最渴望的東西。「求妳……教我。」  
「Damn，」凱伊發出沉重嘆息。「妳們魔女在培養院還是那種老樣子，都不讓學生接觸性慾的教育嗎？」  
性慾，一種人類與人類交合的慾望，大抵而言，與食慾是類似的存在。大吉嶺曾在書上看過，但她不明白這個話題被帶出的原因。  
「……好吧。」凱伊的膝蓋跪在床沿，移動到大吉嶺身後，背靠牆壁，她的右手臂仍維持野獸的樣子，從後方環抱大吉嶺的腰，狼爪一個不小心就會割傷人類纖瘦的肉體，事實上，只要稍微使力就能將任何人開膛破肚，但被擁抱的魔女並不害怕。  
大吉嶺正為將要發生的事，將會學到的事，心跳加快地期待著。  
「妳快要長大了，也該是時候。」凱伊湊在她耳邊，嗓音柔和，溫厚地指示：「閉上眼睛，大吉嶺。」  
閉上眼睛，讓精神放鬆，讓感官專注在身體反應。  
「抬起妳的手……」

 

大吉嶺的右手被凱伊抓住，沿著衣服底下的肌膚輕貼撫觸，最後探入被汗水沾濕的內衣，覆住沐浴之外從未想過要撫摸的胸部。  
胸前的女性驕傲比往日任何時候都要敏感，乳首焦急地高挺，無聲納喊著需要關注，需要愛撫。  
所以大吉嶺回應了這道呼喚。  
從未體認到自己的身體如此奇特，在此之前也未曾想過，原來只是掌心包覆胸部就能讓她忍不住夾緊雙腿，私處傳來的刺癢像被陽光喚醒的山脈，所有生命，潺潺溪流，全都因此活了過來。  
憶起不久前她是怎麼用嘴巴含住凱伊的酥胸，她的舌頭如何在劃過美麗乳尖後引發顫慄，所以凱伊當時也有這樣的感覺嗎？所以凱伊那幾道引人耳畔燥熱的低鳴，不只是因為被大吉嶺吸血的疼痛嗎？  
一想到這裡，覺得指尖下的端點更是硬挺，大吉嶺想要更用力，這種情形再如何殘暴也承受得住，但又覺得，不管怎麼用力總是差了一些，距離想要的事物、不知道會是什麼滋味的感受，一直一直……差了一點。  
只有腿間的酥麻因之加劇難忍，大吉嶺悶聲抱怨，大腿焦慮不已地互相摩擦。「凱伊──」  
還不夠。這樣還不夠。她想嚴厲地指責不聽話的使役魔。  
一定沒有教完，一定還有下一步。  
凱伊這個騙子，狡猾的老太婆，活那麼久卻不告訴她全部。  
全部的秘密。  
不為人道、亙古綿延的知識。  
「把妳的另一隻手，放到最想放的地方。」  
野獸粗壯的大手稍稍用力，貼在滑膩腹上，穩住懷中燥動不堪的年輕魔女。

 

大吉嶺耳鬢間的香氣，汗水的溼潤，低柔清純的呻吟，火熱同步的慾望，全讓凱伊想撕碎她的衣服，想把她弄得遍體鱗傷，但大吉嶺並不是野獸，大吉嶺不適合凱伊習慣的型態和野蠻，大吉嶺是個人類。  
大吉嶺是個人類。凱伊提醒自己，必須小心人類的脆弱和誘人墮落的魔性。  
儘管如此，她還是不禁伸出保有人形的左手，覆在大吉嶺的另一隻手背，帶領對方的手指探入裙內，撥開已被滑液浸濕的薄紗阻隔。  
「凱伊、那裡是……」大吉嶺抽了一口氣，在掌心和指尖挑弄細微毛髮後，腿部更想夾緊什麼，使得突破層層肉壁的手指與腫脹肉芽緊密摩觸，點燃全身神經的刺激感很快就引發喉間嗚咽。「啊、凱伊！不行──」  
──很髒的。今天還沒洗澡。  
跑在林間，制服那些惡徒，擔心住在木屋中的女性安危，發現受傷的她。  
然後流了滿身汗。  
還沒洗澡，不能碰觸。  
大吉嶺的禮節和衛生觀念都在警告她，快把手從腿間拿開，這是不得體的不適當的不乾淨的不對的──無論自己正多麼舒服，多麼享受──藉由她的手，透過凱伊的力道。  
「噓……relax……」大吉嶺陷入情潮亢奮的混亂中，於是凱伊輕聲安慰：「妳一直都知道自己想要什麼，也勇敢地去追求。沒有什麼好怕，大吉嶺。」  
「啊……」不值一提的薄弱擔憂，在信賴的懷中和溫柔鼓勵下消失無蹤。「凱、伊──……」  
腰桿上下浮沈推進，手指揉捏酥麻根源，溼潤水氣落到大腿內側，她已經不在乎自己發出狼狽羞澀的嬌吟，因為只差一步，大吉嶺確信這一步將要到來，將會在凱伊的擁抱下迎來苦苦探求的降臨。  
學到了凱伊教她的事，性慾的事，如何讓自己快樂的事，牢記身體的反應，從此之後她會每天變得更強。  
──然而。

 

包圍自己、給予安全感的熱度霎時隱去，凱伊低吼一聲，不是人類的聲音，是驚駭的狼嚎，大吉嶺回過神後，發現自己獨坐床舖，楞楞望著金狼在地板上疵牙打轉，坐立難安。  
「怎麼了……？」  
魔狼沒有說話，嗚啞低嚎像深陷痛苦，又像在哀求被施捨憐憫。大吉嶺趕緊下床，蹲跪在凱伊面前，一手輕撫金色的頭，順順肌肉硬實的背。「還好嗎？是我傷到妳嗎？」  
幾乎像隻被趕至角落的小動物，原本意氣風發的形像變得可憐，大吉嶺心生不忍，換她成為安慰的一方，負起責任解決凱伊的麻煩。  
因為她們已經是分不開的聯繫。  
然而，巨狼不願接受必須屈從的事實，明明該是略奪者而非被溺愛安撫的弱者，明明已鍛鍊出優於人類的品格與智慧，卻還是抵擋不了天生本能，狂野釋放的獸性最終取得勝利，牠撲往大吉嶺，前腳壓住細瘦肩膀將魔女箝制在地，狼嘴咬裂上衣，讓那對之前被撫摸地脹實挺立的胸脯，徹底展現於世。  
狼的舌頭不斷舔著大吉嶺的臉頰、脖子和赤裸胸前，與手指不同，是意想不到的溫熱滑黏，卻又是熟悉親切的力道──是引導大吉嶺的手佔據自己陰部，那帶來愉悅刺麻的力量──牠的尾巴焦急搖晃，尾毛反覆撫過大吉嶺的腿，讓她忍不住因酥癢而發笑。  
「妳也想要被摸嗎？」像個慈愛的主人，她寬容抱著攻擊力極強的狼，感受如棉絮的柔順金毛和線條堅韌的獸體。  
雙腳想要夾緊，卻不知該夾住什麼，腿間已無自己的手佔據，找不到磨蹭物品，所以，她環住狼的腹部，小腿勾住巨狼的背。  
隔著一片薄薄棉紗衣料，卻能清楚感覺到先前被揉壓的腫脹變得更是突出龐大。  
腿部內側沾染細滑水液，那是大吉嶺的，還是凱伊的呢？

 

「妳也有了性慾、是嗎？」  
不用擔心。大吉嶺親親狼的鼻子，引起巨狼如小狗般嗚嗚低鳴。  
這完全不是意料之外的事，因為她跟牠是主從關係。  
而且凱伊也教過她了。  
「妳教會了我，我知道怎麼幫妳。」  
只要碰著最想被碰的地方。  
只要用這份力量，緊密生死契闊的接觸，就能達到那一步。  
巨狼仍在嗚鳴，牠移動頭部，似乎不想再讓敏銳鼻子埋在氣味襲人的頸間，但大吉嶺不讓牠走，共感的嗅覺讓她知道凱伊聞到了什麼，是熾熱的情慾香味。  
「不用怕。」大吉嶺伸出右手，撫著毛茸茸下腹，類似按摩的圓圈弧度，最後摸到特別柔滑、不被毛皮隱藏的軟肉，當手頭力道由輕緩逐漸劇烈，濕熱液體也清楚地滑下指尖。  
就是這裡了，她想，這裡就是凱伊想被碰觸的地方。  
因為魔狼在此之後就趴坐在大吉嶺身上，不再有力氣亂動，長而寬厚的舌頭飢渴地舔著胸脯，發出一點也不使人害怕、根本是可愛嬌弱的叫聲。  
獸類嘶嚎跟大吉嶺的呻吟一起響起。  
點綴水光的嬌柔雙胸隨喘息高低起伏，狼牙在人類肌膚上開闔，一口就能吃下無懼無畏的少女，但有比起食慾更重要的事，洶湧情潮勝過自歷史長河裡磨砥積累的靈性。  
巨狼的重量比一般女性重多了，而巨大身體正好就壓坐在大吉嶺腿間，這讓她除了夾緊野獸背部外，不用再付出多餘氣力，是一個意外便利、淵源自動物交合的傳統體位。  
「妳想去找其他的狼嗎……？」大吉嶺移動自己的下身，即使隔著底褲衣料，也能摩擦到刺人肌膚的金毛和堅硬肉體，她的右手撫觸並未停止，手指不知不覺滑入兩個指節。「但已經沒有狼了，牠們全都不在了。」

 

妳只有我。只能找我。  
只有我在這裡，我的手指，在妳的身體裡。  
人們說狼一生只有一個伴侶（mate for life），那就該由大吉嶺決定誰是牠的唯一。  
因為我是主人。  
大吉嶺呢喃唸著，恍若施咒，佔有魔狼的概念讓她極度亢奮，下身磨蹭也劇烈加速，拋開矜持地高聲呻吟，金狼的嚎鳴在她頸間噴發。  
野獸的氣味、性慾的味道、魔性的香氣，伴隨被雙腿勾纏後、巨狼那節奏推進的力量，毫無顧忌地衝刺結合，一切都是這麼有默契，一切都已經被允許。  
使役魔認同了她主人的身份。  
這份活過幾百年的尊貴生命，終於在大吉嶺的身上臣服。

 

──隔日，阿薩姆和白毫來了。  
大吉嶺很早便清醒，身體狀態復原得相當完美，她穿上放在桌面妥善折疊的乾淨新衣，包括乾淨地不可思議的底褲，慢條斯理綁好頭髮，套著披風，收藏魔杖，拿起巫師帽走出木屋。  
在那裡，一頭金髮於腰後璀璨發光的凱伊，身穿簡便無奢的白棉衣和黑長褲，她突兀地結束與阿薩姆的對話，轉頭看向正被高興的白毫緊緊抱住的大吉嶺。  
「早安，」凱伊這麼問：「身體還好嗎？」  
「很好，謝謝妳。」大吉嶺微笑回應，察覺到阿薩姆安心的吐氣，她拍拍摯友肩膀。「不用擔心，我沒事了。」  
「那便回培養院吧。長老們也想知道妳發生的事，大吉嶺。」  
「我明白。」點點頭，大吉嶺看了凱伊一眼，才轉向阿薩姆說：「用走的回去吧，我喜歡今天風中的氣味。」  
「向來對舒展身體的活動不感興趣的妳，也還是會有散步的心情啊。」  
「有句格言這麼說，」雖是與阿薩姆對話，但大吉嶺的視線再次落在凱伊身上，她的嗓音低柔動人，彷彿訴說一則世界無法窺知的故事。「怕被荊棘刺痛的人，最初就不該渴望玫瑰。」  
能夠拒絕大吉嶺命令的魔狼，卻還是留下來照顧她，履行了可任憑己意切斷的契約。  
所以是誰去招惹誰呢？  
一路上，凱伊默默走在聖葛羅莉安娜的魔女們身後，安靜無語，臉龐透出暈紅。

 

 

 

The End

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 本篇篇名出自20世紀初威爾斯詩人狄蘭•湯瑪斯。  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
別溫馴地步入美好的夜  
憤怒，憤怒地抗拒瀕死光焰。

 

2\. 怕被荊棘刺痛的人，最初就不該渴望玫瑰（But he who dares not grasp the thorn, should never crave the rose）：出自19世紀英國小說家安妮•勃朗特。


End file.
